


Uncomfortable

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is smart, Husk knows shit, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: She seemed so lovely. So why did he hate her so much already?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 432





	Uncomfortable

Alastor's mother was... Hard to read.

Alastor never stopped talking about her, and how much of a darling she was. 'A true southern angel!' he had cheerfully described once whilst he was cooking. Angel had hummed in acknowledgement from beside him, stirring the pot.

But as much as Alastor thoroughly delighted in describing her, Angel couldn't help but feel uneasy about her.

She had visited once, not too long after Alastor had joined the hotel. All in all, she had seemed very friendly. Bright, nearly to the oppressive extent that Charlie was, with a lovely accent. She had even offered to make them all dinner, and that too had been delicious. Everyone was instantly charmed.

But as Alastor agreed with his mother and nodded along and responded easily to her words, even as his smile never once faltered, Angel noted with narrowed eyes how stiff he became whenever his mother spoke of him. How his grip would tighten as Angel held his hand. How the usual sounds coming from his radio sombered down from laughtracks and bouncy music to deadened static.

At first, he pushed it off as embarrassment or nerves, even as uncharacteristic that seemed for him. After all, his mother was ribbing him a lot. But his gut instinct told him there was more to it than that.

It took a while to realize the source of his discomfort.

She insulted him. Like... A lot. All of the time. He couldn't think of one time she had said something nice of him without it smothered in sarcasm or as a shield over or following an insult.

_'Haha, dearie, you really can be so stupid sometimes!'_

_'Oh my, i do hope you haven't forgotten your manners while i was gone. Though i wouldn't be surprised, given how you are'_

_'Oh, do stop lurking in the corner like that. It's creepy'_

_'I see that you're just as... Yourself as ever. A shame, really'_

And even as she doused her words with smiles or peppered them with chuckles, and even as the others laughed along, Angel felt dislike crawl beneath his skin.

Because Alastor never laughed with her, not even once. He smiled at her, of course, but not a single laugh came. His eyes stayed slightly narrow and his body stayed stiff.

She was grabby, too. Pushy. He couldn't stop the way he wanted to scream and shove her back when she grabbed Alastor by the arm a little too hard, or slapped his wrist in a way that clearly actually hurt. Most egregiously, she would grab him by the ears and tug on them, usually punctuated by a crack at how ridiculous they looked. Angel felt bile rise in his esophagus at the quickly disguised pained expression that had flashed across the radio demon's face.

The spider demon knew the other wouldn't like him to interfere, regardless of what was going on here. They still didn't know each other that well, regardless of Angel's big gay crush, and he knew Al wouldn't appreciate him butting in.

But still. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when his mother finally left.

He hoped she wouldn't come back. And if she did... He would make her leave himself.

"Isn't my mother a doll?" Alastor beamed after her first visit, leaning against the bar.

"Sure. A fuckin' nasty one" Husk retorted, cleaning a glass as he filled another. Alastor's expression visibly grew dry.

"My dear friend, you hate everyone"

"Sure. And her the most. Seriously, fuck her" Husk had snorted, before drowning himself in alcohol.

"Wait, what's going on?" Angel had butted in, walking over, eyebrow raised. And Alastor had brightly said "Oh, nothing!" before stalking off, though not before giving Husk a look that could charitably be described as flat and annoyed.

Husk just sighed and closed his eyes, before glancing at Angel. "Hey. You. Loverboy. Make your dumb crush helpful next time and seperate that bitch from him"

Angel blinked a few times. "Sure, but... What's wrong with her. I can't put my finger on it"

And Husk had grunted into his bottle, muttering that it wasn't his place to say, and became blackout drunk in a matter of minutes. His ability to do that was a little impressive, in all honestly.

Angel still didn't quite understand, but he still kept up on his agreement. He wouldn't let that woman go near Al ever again, even if he didn't fully know why.


End file.
